fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Face/Images
Titlecard-Baby Face.jpg BabyFace001.jpg BabyFace002.jpg BabyFace003.jpg BabyFace004.jpg BabyFace005.jpg BabyFace006.jpg BabyFace007.jpg BabyFace008.jpg BabyFace009.jpg|Timmy's parents won't leave Timmy with Vicky on account on what happened last time BabyFace010.jpg BabyFace011.jpg BabyFace012.jpg BabyFace013.jpg BabyFace014.jpg BabyFace015.jpg BabyFace016.jpg BabyFace017.jpg|Vicky now has the head of a fish. BabyFace018.jpg|Vicky crying. BabyFace019.jpg BabyFace020.jpg|They're going to leave him at Flappy Bob's Camp Learn-a-Torium. BabyFace021.jpg BabyFace022.jpg BabyFace023.jpg BabyFace024.jpg BabyFace025.jpg BabyFace026.jpg BabyFace027.jpg BabyFace028.jpg|A few bullies torturing some kids at Camp Learn-a-Torium. BabyFace029.jpg BabyFace030.jpg BabyFace031.jpg BabyFace032.jpg|Fairies Disguised as Colored Butterflies BabyFace033.jpg BabyFace034.jpg BabyFace035.jpg BabyFace036.jpg BabyFace037.jpg BabyFace038.jpg BabyFace039.jpg BabyFace040.jpg BabyFace041.jpg BabyFace042.jpg BabyFace043.jpg BabyFace044.jpg BabyFace045.jpg BabyFace046.jpg BabyFace047.jpg BabyFace048.jpg BabyFace049.jpg BabyFace050.jpg BabyFace051.jpg BabyFace052.jpg BabyFace053.jpg BabyFace054.jpg BabyFace055.jpg BabyFace056.jpg BabyFace057.jpg BabyFace058.jpg BabyFace059.jpg BabyFace060.jpg BabyFace061.jpg BabyFace062.jpg BabyFace063.jpg|Pops escaping. BabyFace064.jpg BabyFace065.jpg BabyFace066.jpg BabyFace067.jpg|Francis tells Timmy that Pop was dropped off years ago and his parents never came back, and he has been escaping but they always bring him back. BabyFace068.jpg BabyFace069.jpg BabyFace070.jpg BabyFace071.jpg BabyFace072.jpg BabyFace073.jpg BabyFace074.jpg BabyFace075.jpg BabyFace076.jpg BabyFace077.jpg BabyFace078.jpg BabyFace079.jpg|Babies, babies, everywhere! BabyFace080.jpg BabyFace081.jpg BabyFace082.jpg BabyFace083.jpg BabyFace084.jpg BabyFace085.jpg BabyFace086.jpg BabyFace087.jpg BabyFace088.jpg BabyFace089.jpg|Timmy is now a baby. BabyFace090.jpg BabyFace091.jpg BabyFace092.jpg BabyFace093.jpg BabyFace094.jpg BabyFace095.jpg BabyFace096.jpg BabyFace097.jpg BabyFace098.jpg BabyFace099.jpg BabyFace100.jpg BabyFace101.jpg BabyFace102.jpg BabyFace103.jpg|Happy Peppy Gary and Betty appear BabyFace104.jpg|They sing a note so high... BabyFace105.jpg|...It pops some babies' balloons! Uh-oh! This is not going to end well! BabyFace106.jpg BabyFace107.jpg BabyFace108.jpg BabyFace109.jpg BabyFace110.jpg BabyFace111.jpg BabyFace112.jpg BabyFace113.jpg BabyFace114.jpg BabyFace115.jpg BabyFace116.jpg|Timmy bites Francis BabyFace117.jpg|OUCH! BabyFace118.jpg BabyFace119.jpg BabyFace120.jpg BabyFace121.jpg BabyFace122.jpg|"Why not?" BabyFace123.jpg|Francis in the "fun box". BabyFace124.jpg BabyFace125.jpg BabyFace126.jpg BabyFace127.jpg BabyFace128.jpg BabyFace129.jpg BabyFace130.jpg BabyFace131.jpg BabyFace132.jpg BabyFace133.jpg BabyFace134.jpg BabyFace135.jpg BabyFace136.jpg BabyFace137.jpg|Uh-oh. I forgot that babies can't talk. BabyFace138.jpg BabyFace139.jpg BabyFace140.jpg BabyFace141.jpg BabyFace142.jpg BabyFace143.jpg BabyFace144.jpg BabyFace145.jpg BabyFace146.jpg BabyFace147.jpg BabyFace148.jpg BabyFace149.jpg BabyFace150.jpg BabyFace151.jpg BabyFace152.jpg BabyFace153.jpg BabyFace154.jpg BabyFace155.jpg|Hey, kids! It's time to sing! BabyFace156.jpg|What? BabyFace157.jpg|And it's time to eat, too! BabyFace158.jpg|Ewww! BabyFace159.jpg|We're not eating this junk! BabyFace160.jpg BabyFace161.jpg BabyFace162.jpg BabyFace163.jpg BabyFace164.jpg BabyFace165.jpg BabyFace166.jpg BabyFace167.jpg BabyFace168.jpg BabyFace169.jpg|Now baby Timmy is in charge. BabyFace170.jpg BabyFace171.jpg BabyFace172.jpg BabyFace173.jpg BabyFace174.jpg BabyFace175.jpg BabyFace176.jpg BabyFace177.jpg BabyFace178.jpg BabyFace179.jpg|Betty about to play a ukelele. BabyFace180.jpg BabyFace181.jpg BabyFace182.jpg BabyFace183.jpg|All right, you brat! It's nap time! BabyFace184.jpg BabyFace185.jpg BabyFace186.jpg|Timmy about to be wrapped up BabyFace187.jpg BabyFace188.jpg|After being restrained BabyFace189.jpg BabyFace190.jpg BabyFace191.jpg BabyFace192.jpg BabyFace193.jpg BabyFace194.jpg BabyFace195.jpg BabyFace196.jpg BabyFace197.jpg BabyFace198.jpg BabyFace199.jpg BabyFace200.jpg BabyFace201.jpg BabyFace202.jpg|Gotcha! We see you don't want to take a nap! BabyFace203.jpg|We know what to do with babies if they don't want to nap! BabyFace204.jpg BabyFace205.jpg BabyFace206.jpg BabyFace207.jpg BabyFace208.jpg|We trap you in the "Fun Box" crib! BabyFace209.jpg|I'll put these blocks away so that no one will get distracted. BabyFace210.jpg BabyFace211.jpg BabyFace212.jpg BabyFace213.jpg BabyFace214.jpg BabyFace215.jpg BabyFace216.jpg BabyFace217.jpg BabyFace218.jpg BabyFace219.jpg BabyFace220.jpg BabyFace221.jpg BabyFace222.jpg BabyFace223.jpg BabyFace224.jpg BabyFace225.jpg|One of the babies frees Timmy with a jar of baby food. BabyFace226.jpg BabyFace227.jpg BabyFace228.jpg BabyFace229.jpg BabyFace230.jpg BabyFace231.jpg BabyFace232.jpg BabyFace233.jpg BabyFace234.jpg BabyFace235.jpg BabyFace236.jpg BabyFace237.jpg BabyFace238.jpg|Thanks for saving me! Now we've got to stop Francis! BabyFace239.jpg BabyFace240.jpg BabyFace241.jpg BabyFace242.jpg BabyFace243.jpg BabyFace244.jpg|The babies start building. BabyFace245.jpg BabyFace246.jpg BabyFace247.jpg BabyFace248.jpg|Looks good. BabyFace249.jpg BabyFace250.jpg BabyFace251.jpg BabyFace252.jpg BabyFace253.jpg|A gigantic metal Francis controlled by the babies. BabyFace254.jpg BabyFace255.jpg BabyFace256.jpg BabyFace257.jpg BabyFace258.jpg BabyFace259.jpg BabyFace260.jpg BabyFace261.jpg|Francis injures his hand after he punches the metallic robot. BabyFace262.jpg BabyFace263.jpg BabyFace264.jpg BabyFace265.jpg BabyFace266.jpg BabyFace267.jpg BabyFace268.jpg BabyFace269.jpg|Aagh! It's a baby storm! BabyFace270.jpg BabyFace271.jpg BabyFace272.jpg BabyFace273.jpg BabyFace274.jpg BabyFace275.jpg BabyFace276.jpg BabyFace277.jpg BabyFace278.jpg BabyFace279.jpg BabyFace280.jpg BabyFace281.jpg BabyFace282.jpg I'M FREE! BabyFace283.jpg|Pops finally escapes. BabyFace284.jpg BabyFace285.jpg BabyFace286.jpg BabyFace287.jpg BabyFace288.jpg BabyFace289.jpg BabyFace290.jpg BabyFace291.jpg BabyFace292.jpg BabyFace293.jpg BabyFace294.jpg BabyFace295.jpg BabyFace296.jpg BabyFace297.jpg BabyFace298.jpg BabyFace299.jpg BabyFace300.jpg BabyFace301.jpg BabyFace302.jpg BabyFace303.jpg BabyFace304.jpg BabyFace305.jpg BabyFace306.jpg BabyFace307.jpg|Timmy is very happy to be his own age again. BabyFace308.jpg BabyFace309.jpg BabyFace310.jpg BabyFace311.jpg|The big kids are captured while the babies go back to being babies. BabyFace312.jpg BabyFace313.jpg BabyFace314.jpg|Poor Timmy. He should've told his parents where they were going in the first place so that he would come along as well. BabyFace315.jpg BabyFace316.jpg BabyFace317.jpg|This is what you get for giving me the head of a fish! BabyFace318.jpg BabyFace319.jpg|And before I lock you, give me my normal head back! BabyFace320.jpg|"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" BabyFace321.jpg BabyFace322.jpg BabyFace323.jpg Category:Image galleries